king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Mario
For the character in the Mario cartoons, see Brooklyn Mario. Fat Mario is a form of Mario and the brother of Gay Luigi. He often tends to talk about toast and the Enclosed Instruction Book. He also argues with Brooklyn Mario about his copyright on the word "toast" (All toasters toast'' toast''/If we don't get out of here fast, we're toast), but it is illegal to copyright words. Despite what people think, he joined P.I.N.G.A.S with his brother after losing a bet with Dr. Robotnik. For a time, he was also the wielder of the legendary Sword of Spaghetti. Health Problems Fat Mario has tourettes syndrome, making him act crazy and sometimes flip out at unexpected times. He is also very fat, making him often crash bridges. Finally, he sometimes has seizures making him repeat little syllables over and over. Picture Fat Mario has paper, and reads it writen by King Koopa. Alternative Names *Hotel Mario *Problem Mario *No Mario *Toast Mario *Uh Oh Mario *Pesky Mario *Manhattan Mario Biography Fat Mario originally appeared as an obese blue form of Brooklyn Mario in 1990, born of that Mario's anger at being called a "fat bitch" by Mama Luigi. A few years later, Philips hired Fat Mario and his brother Gay Luigi to appear in the cutscenes for Hotel Mario. He often had toast with King Harkinian and Link, was a royal guest to Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule Castle, and served as the King's running mate during his 1996 presidential campaign. After the King joined the Form Wars, however, Fat Mario was imprisoned and served for dinner. Luckily, the guests were unable to finish eating him, and he survived. He was exiled to Truceland along with all other forms after the war's end. In 2026, he left illegally and discovered the Temple of Poop, but Snoo Pingas assassinated him by throwing a bunch of forks at him before he could share his discovery. Quotes *"Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh Luigi?" *"Luigi look!" *"All toasters toast toast!" *"Maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms!" *"Uh oh!" *"Where am I?" *"Where'd she go?" *"If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book!" *"She's up there!" *"Looks kinda peaceful." *"It's been one of those days. Come on, Luigi!" *"We ain't afraid of no Koopas!" *"Maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms! Remind me to check." *"Gee, it's kinda dark." *"No." *"Hey, you! Get offa my cloud!" *"Where's the princess?" *"When you pinch Wendy's pennies, they pinch back." *"Where there's smoke..." *"That oughta do it!" *"Gay Luigi?" *"You need instructions on how to go to hell." *"Wii U!" *"If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the princess!" *"Where am I? Iowa!" *"You know what they say, all toasters toast pingas!" *"Where there's smoke, they pinch back!" *"Remind me to check my privilege." *"Hey, Luigi, we gotta go to hell!" *”Oh, shit" *"Nice of King Harkinian to invite us over for dinner, eh Luigi?" Trivia *He is an expert at English speaking. *His voice is often heard in non-sentence mixing poops. *Fat Mario killed Gay Luigi twice, but he kept coming back. *Ganon once tried to kill him. That same day, he was attacked by the King with Munf Munf. *He just loves dancing to Kalimba. *He is believed to have coined the phrase "NO U," which he first used while debating Al Gore in 1996. *He once divided by zero, which almost destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom. go to my youtube channel if you can. Category:Hotel Mario Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fat Category:Forms of Characters Category:Forms of Mario Category:Evil Category:Dead Category:Nazis Category:Salesmen Category:Morons Category:Video Game Characters Category:Plumbers Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Final Gaben Team Members Category:Memes Category:CD-i Characters Category:2020s Deaths